


Red Planet

by lovelyairi



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Arranged Marriage, M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-19 02:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11887809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyairi/pseuds/lovelyairi
Summary: Youngjae fell in love a little too fastBut Yongguk was willing to catch him





	1. Galaxy [Prologue]

“Youngjae, can you come down please?” the 6 year old perks up at the sound of his name and he stands on his two feet, pattering out of his playroom and towards his mother’s voice. He’s thin for his age and was often called dainty although he had no idea what that meant.

“Yes mommy?” he called out as he approached the woman standing behind the counter, she had a lovely smile on her face which made her dimples stand out. Youngjae saw his father sitting at the kitchen island and he raised an eyebrow.

“Daddy why are you home?” he asks and Taehwang regards his son with a soft smile, he gently lifts the child into his lap and holds him dearly.

“I came early because I need to tell you something Youngjae.” The little boy looks up at him with curious eyes and his small lips purse. Taehwang grins at the adorable sight of his youngest son and hugs him close causing his wife, Youngmi, to roll her eyes with a smile.

“You know that daddy owns a big company right? Well, one of my friends also has a company and we’d like to join together.” He begins and Youngjae blinks as he tries to follow the words. He understands, but he’s not sure why he’s being told. Taehwang pulls a yellow envelope from the briefcase on the table and Youngjae’s brows furrow.

“We’ve been talking and we’d like for you and his son Yongnam to get married when you’re older.” Taehwang announces as he reveals a photo from within the envelope. Youngjae looks at the person curiously, he sees a boy older than him with short hair and a wide grin, he has dimples too his notices.

“Married? Like mommy and daddy?” he frowns at the photo not understanding why he should marry this boy. What did it mean to be married anyways? Youngmi senses the confusion in the 6 year old and coaxes for her husband to clear the air. She wasn’t exactly happy with the fact that their youngest son was being engaged at such a young age but the Bang’s were a good family.

“You see Youngjae; marriage is being with the person you love the most. You’ll always have them by your side and they’ll give you hugs and kisses when you get home.” Taehwang says as he pecks his son’s cheeks, pulling sweet giggles from the child.

“Marriage means warm meals and being with your best friend always. It can also mean hard times but with each other you can overcome them at any time.” Youngjae puffs his cheeks and he’s reminded of his own best friend. Daehyun was no one to overcome hard times with, considering they’d both gotten hurt when the slightly elder child insisted they go adventuring.

“Your marriage won’t be like mommy and daddy’s but it’ll be your own. It will be happy if you want it to be and it will be sad if you let it be. Yongnam is 4 years older, so when you’re older he’ll take good care of you.” Youngmi explains and she places a kiss on her son’s nose.

Youngjae looks back down at the photo of the 10 year old and he feels warm in his tummy, he wants to be happy with warm meals and hugs and kisses. He can’t wait to be married.

 

However, Youngjae never ended up meeting Yongnam after the age of 11.

 

Youngjae had grown up to be a respectful man. His grades through school were excellent and he always strived to do his best, determined to always perform well. His cheeks had slimmed and his features graced him as he aged, he was still slender and thin but he was an item of beauty now.

As soon as he finished his university education he had taken over his father’s company. When he grew older he learned the true reason for the engagement and he couldn’t argue with it, for they were legitimate reasons to join the two companies.

Youngjae was now the CEO of the entertainment company, Yoo Music. They were a long running entertainment company who had talented artists however, their company was more focused on the dancers and choreographers where as his fiancés company, Bang Entertainment, was known for their high end composers.

Together, the two companies could share resources and produce even better music. They already mostly worked together with their fathers being good friends and all but with a union they could officially join the two companies.

Youngjae had become CEO at only 24 but his father was still helping him, only he was the face of the company now. His father had decided that his new focus would be to tend to the company members as well as all of the trainees. Youngjae’s mother was a vocal instructor as well.

Despite being stuck in an office job so early in life he didn’t hate it. Through his life he’d been a lover of music and as CEO he was always helping the musicians or idols with their own projects.

Youngjae’s company had a few groups who’ve already made their debut including D-Unit, The Ark and Electroboyz. And he was hoping to debut another male group by the end of April, it was currently February and he was busier than ever with global auditions.

Not a day went by that he wouldn’t think about his fiancé, it was strange that they’d never formally met. It left Youngjae in waiting and he felt insecure but he hadn’t brought up the topic with his father or mother. He didn’t want to appear desperate.

 

Youngjae sat at his desk with his cheeks puffed as he attempts to understand the numerous messages he had gotten from his secretary and best friend Daehyun. As wonderful as it was to have your best friend as your closest co worker, it would've been better if Daehyun wasn't so into using "teen slang" and "hip shortcuts".

"Daehyun what the hell does this even say?!" he mutters to himself and he decides to put his phone down when he gets an email. Youngjae sees an email from none other than Bang Entertainment, his heart drops to his stomach and he sits up straight.

 

_Hello CEO Yoo,_

 

_If possible I'd like to meet with you to discuss the engagement plans decided by our parents._

_May we meet at the bistro down the street at 1:30pm today? I understand if it's too short of a notice._

 

_Regards,_

_Your_ _fiancé_

 

"Daehyun, grab Jongup and meet in my office. Now!" Youngjae frets into the receiver and he slams the phone down. His index nail immediately goes between his two front teeth and he waits.

Considering Jongup's office was on the same floor, it only took a matter of minutes before Youngjae was blessed with the presence of his friends. Jongup was the head choreographer and he had no classes before 2.

"What's so urgent Youngjae?" Daehyun asks as the two plop themselves down in the chairs situated in front of the CEO's desk. Youngjae doesn't say anything and he turns his monitor almost knocking over his name plate in the process.

He lets the two skim over the words and he hates the way they immediately break into smiles. Youngjae rolls his eyes and he turns the monitor despite Jongup's quiet protests of not being done yet.

"I don't get what the big deal is, isn't this a good thing hyung?" Jongup points out and Youngjae sends him such a comical expression of disbelief that Daehyun bursts out into laughter.

"He hasn't officially met him since he was 11. Isn't that right Youngjae? It's still a little strange to be honest, maybe you can clear things up." Youngjae nods at the question and he can remember when they first met those many years ago, it was something he'd never forget.

"I'm just so nervous... what if I mess up and say something weird? This is our first real meeting." Youngjae mumbles and Daehyun sighs at the lack of self esteem. Then again, he'd be nervous as hell too. They'd all been expecting Youngjae to get married the moment he turned 18 like those dramas on TV but it didn't happen.

"You'll be talking about the engagement so I guess it'll be a good thing? If you're getting married then you should really get to know each other." Jongup says and Youngjae slumps into his chair. 

"I mean I could always reschedule." Daehyun rolls his eyes,

"You're not rescheduling Youngjae. You're going to have to face him eventually, and think about it. You're going to have to live with him." Jongup nods along to this and the young CEO is at a loss. He nods glumly and types up a reply, saying that he'll see him there.

"There you go hyung, nothing to worry about. Just be yourself, because honestly you're both adults already so there's no need to hide your personality. It's also a business deal in a way." Youngjae doesn't like the sound of it being a business deal, if he's going to get married he at least hopes he can achieve what his parents have.

 

Youngjae's hands are clammy as he enters the bistro, his expensive shoes feel inferior to the shiny floors and he looks around. He'd never been to this place before and it was much closer than he anticipated.

"Hello welcome to Baller's Bistro, do you have a reservation?" the waitress asks with an award winning smile and Youngjae blinks in response. 

"No... but I'm supposed to be meeting someone. I'm Yoo Youngjae?" he brings out his name hoping that Yongnam mentioned him when entering, then again how did he even know if Yongnam was here yet? He hadn't even met the guy and he was already making a fool out of himself.

"Oh Mr. Yoo, yes Mr. Bang is waiting for you. Please follow me." she says in a chipper tone and Youngjae follows her as they weave through rows of booths, some filled some empty. He's lead upstairs and he wasn't even aware there was an upper floor.

He sees a sole man sitting at a table by the window, his legs crossed and his posture comfortable as he watches the city outside. Youngjae freezes when he lays eyes on his fiancee and his heart stops.

Although he'd seen him in numerous photos and articles, Yongnam was truly a stunning man. He seemed really delicate and he carried an aura of elegance, his black hair was slicked back and he had a gorgeous side profile.

Youngjae felt his knees shaking at this handsome man that was pretty much his. He cautiously approached and asked for the waitress to give them a moment to settle in before asking them for drinks and what not.

He walked closer and he could feel his heart thudding in his chest as he saw the way Yongnam's slender fingers taps the table cloth. Youngjae finally makes it to the table and he stops when he sees Yongnam smile stiffly up at him, strange, he could've sworn that Yongnam had dimples?

"Hello Youngjae, I'm Bang Yongguk." he introduces himself with a hand held out and Youngjae tries not to get flustered. He gently takes the hand in his own and renders at how soft the skin feels against his palm.

"Were you the one who sent me that email?" Youngjae sputters, his stomach is churning and he fears that he might throw up. He's also trying to ignore the fact that he so blatantly admired his fiancée's twin brother.

"Yes I was, there's some explaining that needs to be done I'm afraid." Yongguk straightens his posture and he sighs. Youngjae's eyes widen and he feels too nervous, he knew that this wasn't Yongnam but god they looked so alike.

"So it seems my brother has gone and married someone else." Yongguk says nonchalantly as he stares at the younger male across from him. Youngjae feels as though a bucket of ice water has been dumped over him.

"What about... our marriage?" Youngjae's voice quivers and he clenches his fists. His whole childhood had been shaped solely for this union, why hadn't his parents informed him of the broken engagement?

"You'll be marrying me instead." Yongguk replies and he places his phone on his lap. His eyes meet Youngjae's and up front Yongguk is so much more handsome than he'd anticipated. Unlike Yongnam in the photos, Yongguk seldom smiled.

"I-I'm sorry?" he stutters as he processes the turn of events. Yongguk purses his lips and he nods, Youngjae doesn't know what it means.

"My brother left a mess behind for me to deal with. He's no longer the heir to Bang Entertainment because of his impulsive wedding. Instead I am, meaning we're now engaged." Youngjae's hands shake and he fears the worst,

"Was the wedding because of... me?" he whispers, he felt like crying all of a sudden. He'd been so happy about the thought of marrying Yongnam, did the elder not feel the same way? Was there something wrong with him?

"No Youngjae, it was because he didn't want the family business. Unlike my sister and I, Yongnam never had the love for music." Yongguk was quick to reassure him and he appreciated that. But he still wasn't sure about marrying this man, there was something odd about his confusion over a man he's actually speaking to over one he hadn't seen for years.

"I can see you're overwhelmed, we'll discuss the wedding details next time." Yongguk decides and Youngjae can't utter a word, instead he agrees and when they exit the bistro together he tries not to focus on the way Yongguk's height makes him feel safe.

 

Yongguk arrived back at the company much later than he'd hoped, mainly because he wanted to make sure Youngjae left safely before he did. The younger seemed like he was on the verge of tears and Yongguk was thankful he didn't cry.

He rides the elevator up to the CEO's floor and he rubs his hands together. He hadn't been dubbed the official CEO yet, so he was still working in his usual office beside his mother's, his father's was next to hers.

"Yongguk, how'd it go? Was he what you expected?" Himchan, his best friend and secretary, asked him. Yongguk thought back to the meeting that occured not too long ago and he revelled in the younger's features.

Youngjae was absolutely beautiful in photos but in person he was a whole other level of looks. His hair was soft and his eyes were nicely shaped, they seemed to hold a sparkle in them.

His cheeks were supple and Yongguk wished he could've seen him smile or laugh. His lips were the lightest shade of pink and his light skin complimented his features. He was so handsome.

"He's even more beautiful in person." he says with a smile and Himchan pats his back with a grin.

 

Galaxy - Bolbbalgan4


	2. The Day We Fought

_Youngjae stumbled about in the large hallways, eyes bleared with tears as he whimpered in search of a washroom. He was due to meet his fiancé_ _at any moment and his nerves were making his bladder feel weak._

_Currently at the age of 11 he was finally due to meet his future husband for the first time. As a child he wouldn't question why they hadn't met sooner, simply because he wasn't fully aware of how this was supposed to work. He was simply following orders._

_The Bang's mansion was confusing to say the least. It was so different from his mansion. This place was decorated like royalty, with dark wooden floors and burgundy walls, there were numerous vases and paintings surrounding him and he missed his bright home with it's white walls and light floors._

_Youngjae turned another corner and he was devastated to meet another hallway. He didn't wish to open each door because that would be rude so instead he did the best he could do as a young child under too much pressure. He squatted down and cried._

_He fell down on his bum and his fists harshly rubbed his eyes. What if he had already made a bad impression? He'd been gone from the party for over 10 minutes or at least that's what it felt like. Youngjae curled up into himself and cried into his knees, he clenched the bottom of his shorts, wrinkling the material._

_"Youngjae?" the small boy lifted his head and he saw someone rushing towards him through his tears. Ashamed, he turned away and covered his face. Not wanting to be seen by anyone when he was being such a baby, no doubt his older cousins would tease him to no end,_

_"What're you doing out here? Did you get lost?" the person's voice is slightly deep and definitely soothing, Youngjae finally looks up at the stranger and he freezes when he see's that it's Yongnam squatting down in front of him to get on his eye level. His eyes widen and he blatantly stares,_

_"Come with hyung, let's go back," Yongnam suggests with a smile and Youngjae sniffles before he nods his head, standing up with the 15 year olds help. He notices how he only reaches his chest. Yongnam takes a handkerchief from his breast pocket and gingerly wipes the child's tears,_

_"Now will you smile for me?" Youngjae does so until his cheeks hurt._

 

He wakes from the dream with a startle, his throat dry and uncomfortable as he coughs. Youngjae sits up in his twin sized bed and he grabs his phone from under his pillow to see that he still had 15 minutes before his alarm would go off. However, he was the type that couldn't fall asleep again once awake so he decides to lounge in bed for a moment.

As he's scrolling down his emails he gets a call from his mother which shocks him and results in his phone falling onto his nose. With a hiss of pain he answers the call with a grunt since he's still too asleep to use words.

"Oh honey I told you to wake up at 7, rather than 7:30, it'll help you be more awake for the office," Youngmi chides her son lightly and Youngjae can hear the smile in her voice, he knows that she's teasing him in a way so he dismisses it as playful lecturing.

"I go in to the office at 8:30 anyway, do you need something?" he yawns and stretches as he finally decides to pull himself out of bed, his feet padding along the cold floors as he hops to his washroom which is of course, attached to his bedroom.

"Stop by the mansion today, we need to discuss some general wedding details," her voice drops to a serious octave and Youngjae is reminded of what happened yesterday. How in the blink of an eye his whole future had changed and was now with a whole new man who he'd never even met before.

"I'll be there then, I'll see you mom," Youngjae answers in a clipped manner, his mood suddenly falling. Thankfully his mother had always been able to read him and she always chose to respect when he needed some time alone.

"Drive safe," and she hangs up the phone. Youngjae tosses his phone on his bed and proceeds to go through his morning routine. His mind is running with the same thoughts that kept him awake last night. 

Why didn't Yongnam merely break off the engagement rather than marrying another? Did it have something to do with him he wondered, was he not worthy? Youngjae shakes his head and spits out the mint froth in his mouth, he was a confident and independent man. 

As he finished up and got dressed in his usual work attire his mind was still whirring. He already felt exhausted and his day hadn't even begun yet. Hell he was still coming to terms that he was the CEO of Yoo Music and now he had to wrap his head around a new fiancé? He'd been engaged since he was 6.

He leaves his condominium in a hurry since he knows that his parents will have quite a bit to say to him and he doesn't want to be late to work. Youngjae enters the car park and jumps into his Acura before he speeds off towards his parents' mansion. 

Youngjae only moved out when he was 22, he had waited until he had saved up enough money to get the place that he had his eyes set on. His parents of course offered to help but they respected his decision of wanting to use his own earned money. He'd always been his own person.

Driving down towards his old neighbourhood always awoke a feeling of nostalgia inside of him. He visited his parents often, just, he never really got the time to fully embrace the memories of his childhood spent in these rich roads. A bitter smile appeared on his lips as he drove up the long driveway.

He steps out of his car and heads to the front door, punching in the code before he uses his key and enters. The bright sunlight streaming through the multiple skylights make him squint as he makes his way down the front hall to the kitchen on his left where his parents are.

Youngmi is busying herself with tea while his father is reading over his emails with a cup of coffee. Youngjae smiles as he heads over to his mother to give her a hug and he pats his father on the back as he takes a seat beside him. 

"So son, as you know the engagement is now involving you and Bang Yongguk," Taehwang begins with a stern look on his face. Youngjae nonchalantly looks down at the contract that his father was skimming over, he knew not to let his eyes linger.

"The wedding will be held in two months, in October. Till then you two will be living with one another, you can discuss with Yongguk on who's home it'll be," his father says quietly and Youngjae blinks.

"Why is everything happening so quickly?" he breathes. His eyes are desperate and confused as he looks at his parents, his mother takes a seat down beside her husband and apologetically sips her tea without a word to say. Taehwang sighs and rubs his eyes beneath his glasses,

"You were supposed to be married a long time ago Youngjae, we're merely making up for lost time," Taehwang answers and judging by the young CEO's reaction it wasn't what he wanted to hear. He droops down in his seat, hopeless.

"For now, why don't you get to know Yongguk? He's here and he wants to marry you, we've talked to him more in the last few weeks than we've talked to Yongnam in 18 years," Youngmi suggests and Youngjae bites his lip, his parents have known about the new engagement for weeks and they didn't think to tell him.

He still feels sick knowing that Yongnam married another when he was already engaged.

"I'll be heading to work now, thank you, Mother, Father," Youngjae pushes himself up and bows at his parents before he turns and leaves the mansion. He doesn't bother looking back as he angrily goes back into his car and he speeds towards his company. He hoped there was a lot of work today, he needed a distraction.

After arriving at the company Youngjae makes his way inside and he doesn't even greet the secretaries at the front, he goes to his executive elevator and presses the button for the top floor where his office was. He taps his foot impatiently and when the door opens he prays that Daehyun isn't doing anything important.

Indeed, his best friend was currently munching on a donut as he read emails and Youngjae was willing to waste some of his time. He gives curt nods to the other workers who greet him and he rushes straight to his friend's desk, he knows that Jongup has a class at the moment so only Daehyun will have to do.

"I need to talk to you, now." he orders as he unlocks his office and steps inside. Youngjae drops his briefcase on one of the two chairs in front of his desk and he proceeds to sit on top of it, pushing his name plate to the side as his legs dangle off the edge. He brings his middle finger to his lips and begins biting at the nail,

"I take it the meeting yesterday didn't go well? Don't do that," his tone goes from concerned to scolding in a second, Daehyun gently pushes down Youngjae's hand, not letting his friend indulge in his nervous habit.

"I'm not engaged to Bang Yongnam anymore, I'm engaged to Bang Yongguk," Youngjae reveals first and he claspes his hands together, fidgeting as he tries to find his words. He knows that Daehyun won't speak until he's done, he never does.

"It seems that Bang Yongnam got married... and now to keep the deal from being void I'll be marrying the son who will be inheriting the company," he says quietly. His eyes are trained onto the ground as his voice trembles, he feels so lost.

"I can't help but wonder why? If he found someone he loved then he could've closed off the engagement? But also, he was engaged to me so didn't he feel any kind of obligation not to umm cheat? I mean, not obligation... I can't remember the word. I'm rambling," Youngjae breathed in disbelief. The words hurt so much when they were said out loud.

"I mean, I haven't even really met the guy. So why do I feel so hurt? He already referred to this whole ordeal as a mess that he's been left with to clean, what does that make me?" Youngjae runs his hands down his face and he stops, any further and he'd be hating himself for no reason.

Before Daehyun can offer any kind of advice however, the phone rings. Youngjae looks down at his work phone and he frowns when he sees that it's Jongup calling. He picks up the phone with a sigh,

"Yes Jongup?" even Daehyun is looking at him strangely at this point. Whenever Jongup had a lesson he'd be good as dead to anyone who wanted to reach him, he kept his phone off and in office desk. Although Youngjae did notice how it was one of the practice room's phones.

"Mr. Bang Yongguk is here to see you hyung, I sent him up to your office. I sent Daehyun hyung a message but he hasn't responded but I can't leave my class," Jongup informs him and Youngjae's eyes widen dramatically as a knock comes to his door.

"Well isn't this just beautifully timed, Come in please!" he says the first bit under his breath before he remembers that Daehyun is currently in his office. He glances at his friend who's jaw drops like a fish when the soon-to be CEO of the Bang Entertainment enters the room. 

Yongguk looks extremely handsome as usual. His black hair was slicked back like last time however there seemed to be more loose strands hanging down the side of his face, it made him look wild in a way. He was wearing a white shirt underneath a black blazer along with black dress pants and dark brown shoes.

"I'm sorry Daehyun, I'll talk to you later," Youngjae visibly swallows and he hops off of his desk before he directs his friend out of the room. Daehyun politely bows to Yongguk who smiles and returns the gesture. The CEO then directs his fiancé towards one of the chairs, he awkwardly grabs his briefcase and tosses it behind the desk.

"I just arrived at the office, I apologize for the lack of professionalism," he smiles tightly at Yongguk who comfortably leans in the chair and clasps his beautiful fingers. Youngjae sits down in his chair and gives all of his attention to the man in front of him,

"No need to apologize Youngjae, it's quite alright. I simply wanted to discuss some general things, such as living arrangements," Youngjae can tell that Yongguk was the type of man who wanted things done quickly and effectively. Or perhaps he was reading the man completely wrong, he was a stranger.

"We can buy a whole new place all together or we could live in whichever one of our homes is suitable? What is your opinion? I'm fine with anything," Yongguk smiles at him once more and Youngjae's chest feels warm,

"I say we buy a new home, then we can create our own space together rather than trying to live in each others'," Youngjae blurts out and he hates how innocent it sounded. Instead of the judging glare he expects, he gets a surprising gummy smile and a shy laugh.

"That makes complete sense, our parents have suggested we move in together soon so that we can become familiar with one another. Shall we look for a home this weekend?" Yongguk looks at him with such unreadable eyes, he feels self conscious. The want to please this man was unbelievable, his friends words of advice of being himself didn't apply to "first encounters".

"That's fine with me, umm Yongguk.. hyung? May I ask you a question," Youngjae's relief when Yongguk seemed delighted at the comfortable term was enough to disperse his anxiety. He hated meeting new people who were supposed to mean more to him than a mere business deal.

Although, this was practically just another business deal.

"Of course Youngjae, you can ask me anything," he feels as though there was much more to those words. Youngjae didn't want to think about it right now when the man is front of him so he clears his throat and asks the question that he's been dreading the answer to,

"Will there be an official family dinner?" he whispers with his head down. The air in the room grows heavy and even though Youngjae is well aware that nothing officially happens without a dinner he's still hopeful that he won't have to see Yongnam. That he can at least avoid the man when his heart is still tender.

"I assume there will be, our families haven't formally met even though our father's are such good friends and we've been united in such a way," Yongguk answers. he could remember Yongnam always throwing a fit whenever they tried to spend time with the Yoo's,

"It won't be until next week or so when the announcements will be released," Yongguk's trying to reassure him he can tell. He smiles at the elder male and nods as he exhales the breath he had been holding. Yongguk takes a glance at the watch on his wrist and he begins to stand,

"Well, I should be heading back now. I wouldn't want to disturb any of your time further," Youngjae notices that he speaks slowly. It isn't like he's trying to find words but it's more like he actually just speaks that way, carefully and thoroughly. He finds it comforting.

"I'll send you to the door," Youngjae mumbles as he stands up but Yongguk shakes his head with what Youngjae will consider his infamous kind smile from now on. He unconsciously sits back down in his chair and purses his lips,

"I'll find my way back just fine Youngjae. Ah, I wanted to ask, would you like to get dinner tonight?" Yongguk stands in front of the door with his hand on the knob, his body turned to look at Youngjae. The younger offers a sad smile and he shakes his head,

"I'm sorry I'd like to have some more time to get used to this, before we move in together," Youngjae can see the way Yongguk's expression falters ever so slightly but he doesn't have the chance to say more,

"It's okay Youngjae, I completely understand. I'll see you Saturday to find our new home." with that and a low bow Youngjae is left alone in his office. He slumps back into his chair and runs his hands down his face once more. Why did Yongguk have to be so ideal?

 

When Yongguk returns to his company that morning he's surprised to see his elder twin brother waiting for him in his office. It's been a long time since Yongnam even bothered to set foot into the company, he avoided it like the plague.

"Make yourself comfortable," he says in a sarcastic manner when he sees that his brother is already sitting in his chair. Yongguk however doesn't bother sitting, instead he stands and lets the tension wash over them. 

"Yongguk stop acting like I'm the enemy, you're not the only who one who cares about Youngjae. Although I don't even know why you would care about him when he was my fiancé," Yongnam says with spite and Yongguk grits his teeth.

"I never wanted this, you know that more than anybody. I was never a music prodigy and no one thought I was fit for the company anyways." Yongnam rambles on and Yongguk clenches his fist,

"You never even tried Yongnam. You never gave the company a chance and you didn't even bother trying to know Youngjae. And then you go and get married all of a sudden? Did you even stop to think about how it would effect everyone else? How selfish you were?" he seethes. The hurt look in Youngjae's eye was something he never wanted to see again.

"I don't know why you're defending him so much. This is an arranged marriage Yongguk. Our parents set it up. He's a stranger who happens to have a pretty face, hell if I thought he was worth it I would have tried," a flash of regret runs through his eyes but his words have already been said. 

"Just because it's arranged doesn't make it any less of a marriage. It doesn't make Youngjae any less of a person!" Yongguk raises his voice to levels his brother hadn't heard since they fought as children. He points at the door and scowls,

"I will not tolerate you insulting my fiancé, you're free to leave."

 

The Day We Fought - Bolbbalgan4

 


End file.
